fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:OtakuJuanma
Sobre mi *NIcks de internet: Otakujuanma (En la mayoria de las paginas), Otakujuanma2 (en youtube), BoogieKun/Booge-Kun (Principalmente en juegos online, pero solo en cuentas viejas) y Juanma-Sama (Warcraft 3) *Nombre real: Juan Manuel. *Edad: 17. *Cumpleaños: 16 de Junio *Grupo sanguineo: A rh+ *Virtudes: Acepto todo como me venga, nada me sorprende. Incapasidad de demostrar tristeza. Uso absoluto de la logica (o sea q no soy supersticioso). *Defectos: Vagancia, malo con los numeros en los juegos (como final fantasy). *Comida favorita: Chocolate con almendras, avellanas o nueces. *Fobias: animales venenosos (porque pueden matarme) *Odio: Anti-otakus, Anti-loquenderos y los que hacen SPOILERS. *Amo: El anime, los videojuegos, las ciencias naturales. *Estudios Completos: Primario trilingue Bachiller cientifico. *Estudios en progreso: 5to año de secundario bilingue bachiller economico. *A futuro: Carrera terciaria y/o universitaria de Biotecnología. Personajes favoritos ﻿De Fairy Tail: 93.jpg|1) Lisanna|link=Lisanna Wendy primera aparicion.jpg|2) Wendy Marvel|link=Wendy Marvell NatsuDragneel Inicio.jpg|3) Natsu Dragneel|link=Natsu Dragneel Juvia Loxar.jpg|4) Juvia Loxar|link=Juvia Loxar 67.jpg|5) Levy McGarden|link=Levy McGarden Lucy 1.jpg|6) Lucy Heartfilia|link=Lucy Heartfilia De otros animes/videojuegos: *1) Youmu Kompaku (Touhou project) *2) Oz Bezarius (Pandora hearts) *3) Zidane Tribal / Yitan Tribal (Final Fantasy IX) *4) Merry Nightmare (Yumekui Merry) *5) Suika Ibuki (Touhou Project) *6) Patchuly Knowledge (Touhou Project) *7) Rin Okumura (Ao no Exorsist) *8) Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) Paginas favoritas #www.youtube.com/OtakuJuanma2 (mi canal de youtube) #www.mcanime.net (donde me bajo y/o veo Fairy Tail, entre otros animes) #http://otakujuanma.deviantart.com/ (Mi galeria de deviantart) #www.taringa.com (gracias a esta puedo jugar al Warcraft 3 ^_^) Contribuciones Mis contribuciones. Paginas creadas Esta es una lista de todas los articulos que creé, en orden de creacion, ya fueron seriamente alterados desde mi contribucion (El anime iba por los capitulos 50-y-algo). *Shadow Gear *Cait Shelter *Oración Seis *Hoteye *Racer *Klodoa *Categoría: Objetos *Wally Buchianan *Categoría: Cait Shelter *Roubaul *Daphne *Categoría: Personajes exclusivos del anime *Ocultamiento Magico *Categoría: Exclusivos del anime *Golems de Daphne *Categoría:Aliados de Fairy Tail *Millianna *Categoría:Magos Paginas en construcción Ninguna (Deje de contribuir en esta wiki para evitar spoilers) Paginas completadas Las paginas que ya completé, hayan sido creadas por mi o solo completadas. *Klodoa *Jewels *Shadow Gear *Categoría: Objetos *Racer *Hoteye *Cait Shelter *Categoría: Cait Shelter *Roubaul *Oración Seis *Categoría: Personajes exclusivos del anime *Ocultamiento Magico *Daphne *Categoría: Exclusivos del anime *Golems de Daphne *Categoría:Aliados de Fairy Tail *Categoría:Magos Proximamente -Nada Animes/mangas vistos/leidos y recomendados Los siguientes son los mejores animes que vi o estoy viendo. Lista totalmente desactualizada (como desde el 2009) Vistos/Leidos completos *Soul Eater (Anime y manga) *Lucky star (Anime) *Highschool of the dead (Anime y manga) *Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu (Anime) *Touhou anime Project (Anime... es un solo capitulo, es obvio ke lo vi XD) *Karin (Anime y Manga) *Pandora Hearts (Anime) *Full metal Alchemist (Anime) *Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Anime) *Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi (Anime) *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Anime) *Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? (Anime) *Yumekui Merry (Anime) *Fairy Tail (OVA) *To Aru Majutsu no Index (Anime) *Astarotte no Omocha (Anime) *Hidan no Aria / Aria the Scarlet Ammo (Anime) *To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (Anime) *To aru Majutsu no Index II (Anime) Viendo actualmente *One Piece mas capitulos *Fairy Tail el 176, como todos *To Aru Kagaku no Railgun S mas capitulos *Karneval mas capitulos La facultad impide que vea mas que eso..... a demas voy madurando ya no soy tan fanatico como antes. Abandonados *Baccano (Anime) Dejados temporalmente *Durarara (Anime) que no tenga otros animes para ver *K-on (Anime) que no tenga otros animes para ver *Hetalia (Anime) que no tenga ningun anime gracioso para ver *Bleach (Anime) las vacaciones de verano, que voy a tener más tiempo (en Diciembre) *Naruto Shippuden (Anime) se hasta cuando *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai (Anime) se hasta cuando Videojuegos recomendables Videojuegos Single player Sección dedicada a juegos que se pueden jugar en solitario, o a lo sumo con algun amigo o familiar que esté en la misma posicion geografica (en el mismo lugar) que ustedes. Tambien pongo la consola a la q pertenece. *Super Mario 64 (nintando 64) *Super Smash Bros (Nintendo 64) *Conker's bad fur day (Nintendo 64) *The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo 64) *The legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Nintendo 64) *Final Fantasy I, II, IV-X y XII (NES, SNES, Playstation 1 y 2) *Super Smash Bros Brawl (Nintendo Wii) *Metroid Prime Trilogy (Nintendo Wii) *The legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Nintendo Gamecube / Nintando Wii) *Warcraft 3 (PC) *Touhou 6: Emboilment of the Scarlet Devil (PC) *Touhou 7.5: Immaterial and missing power (PC) Videojuegos online. Seccion para todos los videojuegos onlie, o sea, aquellos que se pueden jugar, por ejemplo, con o contra alguien que vive en Japon. Todos son de PC, haci que no incluyo la consola, pero escrivo la forma abreviada del nombre del juego y su forma completa. *Stilish eSper Shooting Sports League (S4 league) *Cosmic Break *Land Of Chaos Online (L.O.C.O.) *Fly for Fun (FlyFF) *Adventure Quest Worlds (AQW) Navegación Categoría:Usuarios